Charlie Ray
by Misstyfoot
Summary: What if Chucky had a daughter, when he was in his human form?
1. AN

Not an update, but rather an AN, I'm working as fast as I can on this story, but I may need some help. I'm considering asking for a co-writer, to write out the Chucky scenes, I can't do him very well.


	2. Chapter 1 (Rewritten)

Okay, So, I rewrote chapter one, and the changes are listed here.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

I found myself not being able to sleep the night before my birthday party, my Sweet 16. I was still being haunted by the memories of my father, Charles Lee Ray, I knew he was a criminal who led a double life as a normal citizen and as a murderer (the Lakeshore Strangler to be precise) and that the cops killed him, but he was my daddy and never should that side directly at me. I was 6 years old the night he died in Chicago, and I have always remembered him as my protector, and as the one who let me dress him up for tea parties, put fake make-up on him, fingernail polish and play with his hair.

I am now 16 years old, my birthday being yesterday (And I got my driver's license too), and I did look like him, I was somewhat tall for my age, and I had his long wavy brown hair (though mine was mostly curly than it was wavy) and the same blue eyes ((A/N: The color of his human eyes, not in doll form)), and I had tan skin (with a little bit of freckles, do to my grandmother's Irish heritage). My grandmother says that I especially looked like him in the face.

I sighed as I put down a framed picture of my dad and me on my third birthday and crawled under my brightly colored sheets and pulled the comforter over me. I lived with my grandmother, being my dad's mother (who'd since divorced my grandfather, who mysteriously disappeared) since I was 8 years old. I lived alone with my mother for two years following my father's death, until a court declared me to live with my grandmother. My mom had often mentally and verbally abused me (once physically when I was 4, until my father set her straight), until one day I told a teacher, who called the cops, and it wasn't long before it made the local news, and I was taken away by social services.

My mother is dead too, they say she committed suicide. At the scene, the investigators found my father's first name, written in blood in the wall, but other than that, nothing, and they declared her death as a suicide, and that was just 2 nights after the trail, as the day of, we had come in to get my things while my mom was still in jail.

My grandmother often defended my dad's memory as people often questioned his ability as a father, since he was a criminal. My grandmother always told them that "he may have robbed and killed people, but he loved his daughter and would do anything for her, and she adored him. He was nothing but a big softie when it came to that little girl." And she always told me that my father would not have been very pleased with my mother if he'd known what she had done to me if he was still alive.

Of course I believed that, as my mother seemed scared of my dad whenever it came to me, he was my protector and never let anything happen to me as long as I was in his presence. So naturally, with his death, all that ended. My mother was all into partying, drinking, drugs and men. It was a rare occurrence if she didn't have a man over at night, and she was never interested in caring for me (my father also like to drink at times, and even with his "activities" but not once, has he _EVER_, forgotten to take care of me) and I was left to fend for myself. I never knew anything of his crimes or what he did until my grandmother decided that I was old enough to understand (even the cop who killed him was nice enough not to say anything of what he did, only that "your daddy did some bad things, and he needed to be punished, but it was never intended that he die"). But no, I never found out the actual details until I was 14.

After my dad's death, they had sent me to my mother's, who lived on the outskirts of Chicago, but after the court dates and when I was taken away from her, I was sent to live with my grandmother back in Jersey. And I now was on the All Stars cheer team of the Hackensack High School. But this was our last season and I was now going to move onto doing soccer.


	3. Items

This is mostly for my information, but it may help to review when I bring these items up in future chapters.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Charlie's Stuff:<strong>

**All Star Bows:**

1. Red and Green chevron sparkle/glitter

2. Blue and Zebra "Faith over fear."

3. Black and Camo "Support our troops."

4. Blue and Gold bling and sequins

5. Pink, silver and black sequins "So glam, I sweat glitter."

6. Purple and Silver Zebra

6. Black and green with zebra trim and a star

7. Turquoise glitter

8. White glitter and burgundy chevron

9. White, Red (glitter), blue (glitter) w/name

10. Lilo and Stitch glitter "Ohana means family."

11. Pink, black and silver

12. Green and pink glitter leopard

13. Camo with trim

Pink

White

Red

Black

Yellow

**Soccer:**

1. Black/blue/white soccer streamer hair bow

2. Black/red/white & name & Soccer streamer

3. Navy blue, white & Soccer streamer

4. Black, white & Soccer streamer

5. Black headband w/ player number

6. Nonslip soccer headband

**Ear warmers (with initials):**

1. Light gray with black

2. Baby blue with lime green

3. Black & White with pink

4. Brown with white

5. Purple with orange

6. Pink with green

7. Leopard with white

8. Navy with white

* * *

><p><span><strong>WorkoutTraining Clothes:**

**All Star:**

1. Blue zebra, black sports bra with zebra print glitter, "Cheer," and blue and black zebra bow.

2. Black and pink Eiffel tower shorts, pink sports bra "Paris, je'taime." And a black, pink and silver bow.

3. Black shorts, pink zebra sports bra, w/name (in silver), pink shirt with the flyer position in silver. Black, pink zebra and silver bow w/name.

4. Black sports bra with position

**Soccer:**

1. Aqua blue Nike sports bra and navy blue Nike racer back tank.

2. Green crisscross 4 strap sports bra and aqua crisscross open back tank.

* * *

><p><strong>Travel Bags:<strong>

-Peach/Pink and lime green Under Armour duffle bag (Gym)

-Sparkly silver all-stars Cheer athletics backpack/bag (All Stars)

-Camo and pink monogrammed duffle bag (Soccer)

-Mossy oak camo and pink duffle bag

-(2) Mossy oak camo and hot pink suitcases

-Camo hanging/travel cosmetic/toiletry rollup makeup bag

**16****th**** Birthday:**

**From her grandmother (Chucky's mother)**

Lime Green jeep

Camo utility trunk Storage (Hot pink trim)

Camo monogrammed wristlet key chain (Lime green trim)

Camo and hot pink mossy oak lanyard

Realtree camo and light pink satchel purse

Realtree camo utility bags

Browing 11 pc set auto accessories (with pink trim): 2 seat covers, 2 floor mats, 2 seatbelt pads, steering wheel cover, pink deer keychain, pink deer car sticker, pink deer air freshener, and visor bag thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Gift Baskets:<strong>

_**Popcorn bucket candy bouquet**_

Bag of popcorn

Red Hots

Mike and Ike

Pop rocks

Juicy fruit gum

Skittles

KitKats

Milky ways

Junior mints

Beef jerky sticks

Mentos

Hersey's

2 bags of microwavable popcorn

_**Sweet 16 (In Zebra bag holder/basket w/name):**_

Sweetarts

Dots

Sour patch kids

Balloon

Pink sleeping mask "Beauty Rest."

Pink Zebra hairbrush

_**Beauty (Floral gift storage basket):**_

Plush flower

Pink dots socks

Pink slippers

Nail file

Body spray & lotion

Body scrub

Card

_**Green Easter basket; new driver:**_

Mini first aid kit

Gum

Gift cards: Subway, McDonalds, Dairy Queen, Dunkin' Donuts,

Notepads & Pens

Hand sanitizer

_**Popcorn bucket:**_

3 microwavable popcorn

Raisinets

Mike and Ike

Popcorn cheese seasoning

Gummy Bears

Swedish Fish

Redbox card

_**Car wicker basket**_

2 insulated cups

4 nail polish

Nail polish remover

8 pair of socks

6 pak little trees car fresheners

Gum

_**Sweet 16 white wicker basket:**_

Sweet 16 towel

Pink sweet 16 mug

Sweet 16 blanket

Sweet 16 décor

Candle

Frame

_**Purple wicker basket:**_

Bath and bodyworks Velvet Sugar body spray & lotion

3 pop rocks

3 trident gum

Jellybeans

Tissue packet

Perfume

Balloon

2 Airheads

_**Purple wicker seashell basket:**_

Gift cards: Cold Stone ($15), AMC movies, iFLY ($50), Olive Garden ($25), Starbucks eGift Card ($100)

Seashells

_**Zebra eye basket:**_

Fake eyelashes

Eyelash curler

5 eco makeup brushes

Smokin' gel eyeliner

40 colors eyeshadow

Black cosmetic bag

_**Black car bucket:**_

Cleaning supplies for the car

_**Emergency Car kit:**_

Eos lip balm

Nail file & Nail clippers

Pack of hair bows

3 pak spearmint gum

2 hand sanitizers

Pads (feminine)

Dove bar

Pack tissues

Car air freshener

Pens

Lifesavers

Band-Aids

Tylenol

Olay lotion

Notepad

Moist Toweletts

Black cosmetic bag to put this in

_**Hair gift bundle:**_

Hair dryer

Hair brush

Straightener

Bobby pins

Hair Spray

Dry shampoo

Shampoo & Conditioner

_**Soccer Gift basket:**_

Magic towel (soccer)

Soccer gloves

Sunflower seeds

Cheetos

Doritos

Sourpatch kids: Watermelon

Green and blue Adidas soccer ball

Soccer ball pillow

Soccer ball wristlet keychain

Soccer card game

Soccer sports bag dice game

Car decal

Laptop sticker

Green and black Wilson soccer ball

Water bottle


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

When my alarm went off the next morning, I groaned and turned it off, lying in bed. My bed was queen sized, and was in a white little cubby like thing with four shelves on one side and three on another. Then I had a tall white six shelf backed up against one post and next to the window. The back of my door had a long body mirror and the wall next to it had hooks with all kinds of bags of mine, and next to that was a white vanity with two mirrored doors, each with three selves and six drawers. On the other side of the vanity, I had a white mirror and a hair product shelf thing mounted to the wall, with holes to hold my hair dryer and straightener and a four container thing to hold stuff like hairspray and other hair products and a drawer to hold stuff such as hair ties.

My closet is pretty small, it has the double that you pull out and it folds, and it's white as well. It has a white dresser/shelves with four drawers, with two cubbies above it, and two spaces to hang clothes on either side of it and four cubbies on the bottom for shoes and it's got a long space on the top. Last, but not least, I have a built in desk with a bunch of additional selves that is located directly across from my bed and holds my TV on the very top shelf. Overall, my walls are purple and teal and my bedding is oak camo with orange sheets. The theme of my party was camo, yeah, I had a little obsession with camo.

I forced myself out of bed, and headed to my hot pink, lime green and zebra bathroom. I brushed my teeth and got into the shower. After I washed my hair and cleaned myself, I stepped out and grabbed my zebra bath wrap and put that on and walked back to my room after getting my hair to stop dripping.

I blow dried my hair and then brushed it and sprayed some product on it to contain my curls and then went to my vanity to put just a little bit of makeup on.

I went to my closet to get dressed. I pulled on a pair of light shaded jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, a green and white gingham shirt and a dark green quilted vest. I put some socks on and pulled my camo and pink cowboy boots on.

I then grabbed my cellphone and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me and walked to the living room. "Charlie, just in time, I need your help outside." Grandma said.

I nodded. "Okay." I said.

Grandma led me outside, and she was wanting me to help set up for the party, which I didn't mind, it was better than standing around doing nothing. My grandmother had several tables lined up, she had one that would be the present table, one for the snacks and drinks, and where the food would go and then 3 others for seating. I put camouflage tablecloths on each.

I then went and put the Camo napkins, cup and plates on the table, as well as the orange silverware. Grandma then handed me the camo and orange cupcake stand to put on the table, so I did so.

I really don't know what got me into this whole camo thing. I guess it could be my mother's relatives that live in the south, but I don't see them but a few times a year, and I would see them later this afternoon. According to my grandmother, and since as long as I could remember, I've loved camo since I was a child, since before my father died, one day, he bought me something with camo on it and ever since then, I've always loved it. I also liked zebra print too, which is why I did my bathroom in zebra.

I wouldn't consider myself a girly girl or a tomboy, I fit kind of right in the middle. I was a girly-girl when I was a little, I loved hot pink and frilly stuff and make up and having makeovers and tea parties, which I admit, I stubbornly demanded my dad to attend, or else I would hunt him down. And he attended every one of them, after (patiently) sitting through me putting fake (sometimes real) makeup on him and then putting his hair up in some kind of up do, and then making him sit in one of my tiny chairs to drink tea and have little cookies.

Shaking my head, I went to help my grandmother with a few other stuff.


End file.
